No te vayas
by jennifer1997
Summary: Hinata no es como las demás admiradoras de Sasuke, ella siempre esta a distancia, escondida, pero cuando el Uchiha se da cuenta, ella se siente demasiado avergonzada y se quiere desaparecer, pero el Sasuke tiene algo importante que decirle ¿Que sera?


_**No te vayas**_

Sasuke tenia ese día entrenamiento con el equipo de futbol y como era costumbre Hinata de lejos miraba con atención como todos entrenaban pero mas a cierto jugador, cuando este anoto sin problemas, Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír y emocionarse, el era bueno en todo, los estudios, deportes y era el chico mas lindo del colegio, ya en el descanso Sasuke se fue a lavar la cara, Sasuke por lo visto había olvidado la toalla con la que se iba a secar, Hinata veía maravillada como las gotas de agua se deslizaban por su rostro haciéndolo ver mas hermoso de lo que ya era.

Oye – dijo Sasuke, llamando la atención de Hinata, la cual estaba sorprendida, nunca se había dejado ver, pero estaba tan hipnotizada que se le olvido por completo que debía permanecer oculta, no sabia que hacer.

Disculpa… yo solo… pasaba por aquí… no quise… molestarte… - se excuso Hinata, tímidamente.

No, no molestas, oye ¿Me prestarías esa toalla? – pregunto Sasuke, sorprendiendo a Hinata.

Si… ten – dijo Hinata, entregándosela, en realidad esa toalla era de el, Hinata se la había llevado con la intención de verle el rostro mojado, lo cual logro fácilmente, ya no tenia nada mas que hacer ahí, pues no se la iba a quedar, la iba a devolver de todas maneras, así que comenzó a irse.

Tómala – dijo Sasuke, haciendo que volteara - ¿No la quieres de vuelta? – pregunto.

Ah… no… quédatela – dijo Hinata, para continuar su camino, cuando ya no estaba a la vista de pelinegro, se puso a correr con la cara roja - _¡Que vergüenza! Su rostro mojado me hipnotizo y por descuido… ¡Me vio!… ¡Me vio! ¿¡Que voy a hacer ahora! _– pensaba Hinata, preocupada y avergonzada.

Hinata seguía huyendo pero poco después se detuvo, pero fue porque se llevo a alguien por delante.

Ay… eso dolió… ¿Hinata? ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Sakura, al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amiga.

Me vio Sakura… el me vio – dijo Hinata, preocupada, sorprendiendo a Sakura.

¿Pero como? Esto jamás había pasado – dijo Sakura.

Si lo se… pero… es que… quede hipnotizada… y… paso – explico Hinata, tímidamente.

Bueno pero ponte a pensar, realmente el que te haya visto ¿Es tan malo? – pregunto Sakura, dejando pensativa a Hinata – el no toma en serio a ninguna chica, así que el que te haya visto o no, no cambia nada ¿No crees? – pregunto, Hinata asintió, tal vez tenia razón.

Pero eso solo es peor – dijo Hinata, volviendo a caminar, cabizbaja y con la mirada triste.

_¡Ups! Creo que solo lo empeore _– pensó Sakura.

Hinata seguía caminando, esta vez calmadamente, lo que dijo Sakura era muy cierto, aunque eso le dolía, ella desde un principio sabía que no tenía oportunidad, que solo podía ser su admiradora, pero ella no era como las acosadoras de su club de fans, ella no podía atreverse a estar muy cerca de el, siempre se mantenía alejada, mirándolo en secreto, cada vez que se cruzaba con el en los pasillos, las piernas le temblaban, se sonrojaba y no podía articular palabra alguna, solo el, lograba ponerla en ese estado, de nervios incontrolables.

_Ya, no importa, después de todo, yo siempre supe que no seria mas que un amor platónico, siempre estuve consiente de que el jamás me iba a mirar y mucho menos que le iba a gustar _– pensó Hinata, digiriéndose a la salida del colegio – _me quiero ir, ya no quiero estar mas aquí, si tengo que entrar al salón y verlo… por lo que acaba de pasar, no lo soportaría _– pensó sonrojada, cerrando los ojos de vergüenza.

¿Se puede saber a donde vas? – pregunto una voz muy conocida para ella, la cual hizo que la piel se le erizara.

_Oh no _– pensó Hinata, volteando, viendo a quien temía encontrarse – d-directora Tsunade… ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunto nerviosa.

Eso es lo que te pregunto yo a ti, ¿Acaso pensabas fugarte de la escuela? – pregunto la directora.

N-No, no, no, claro que no – dijo Hinata, más nerviosa – yo… jamás… haría algo así.

Mas le vale señorita Hyuuga, ahora a clase – ordeno la directora.

Hai… - dijo Hinata, tristemente – _es verdad, hoy en definitiva, no es mi día _– pensó dirigiéndose a su salón.

Hinata, estaba que no sabia que hacer, el intentar escapar del problema no le había salido como ella hubiese querido, pero… se sentía insegura de si podría resolverlo, las opciones eran mínimas. Entro en el salón y para su suerte aun no llegaba el profesor.

_La única cosa buena que ha pasado en el día _– pensó Hinata, para después suspirar profundamente e irse a su asiento.

Poco después entro el profesora de biología, Kunenai, esta era su materia y profesora favorita, Kunenai era muy dulce y comprensiva con todos los alumnos, por lo cual era muy querida por ellos, Hinata estaba concentrada en la clase, hasta que un papelito que aterrizo en su mesa la distrajo al abrirlo este decía: "Te veo a la salida, quiero hablar contigo. Sasuke", se quedo mirando sonrojada el papel por unos momentos ¿En verdad era para ella?

_No, seguramente era para alguien mas y accidentalmente cayo aquí, si, eso debe ser _– pensó Hinata, triste, arrugo el papel y lo guardo se lo devolvería después.

Bueno, seguimos en la próxima clase, ya pueden irse – dijo Kunenai, luego de que sonara la campana.

Hinata recogió rápidamente sus cosas y posaba de ves en cuando sus ojos a perlados sobre aquel azabache, no sabia si era capaz de devolvérselo, no sabia siquiera si era capaz de acercársele después de lo ocurrido.

_No seas tonta… estas exagerando… no fue nada del otro mundo… ahora ve y devuélveselo _– pensó Hinata, nerviosa, dirigiéndose a paso lento pero seguro hacia el Uchiha – Sasuke-kun… creo que esto… cayo en mi mesa por accidente… tómalo – dijo entregándoselo.

No, no fue un accidente, era para ti – dijo Sasuke, sorprendiéndola de sobre manera.

¿P-Para… mi? – pregunto Hinata, sonrojada, nerviosa y sorprendida, el Uchiha asintió - ¿D-De… que… quieres… hablar? – pregunto con lo nervios casi que al limite.

Que linda te ves así, tan inocente – dijo Sasuke, acorralándola a la pared, mirándola de forma ¿Seductora?

Hinata sentía que se derretía ante esa mirada, afortunadamente nadie la veía, gracias a Kami-sama el salón estaba vacio, pero aun así los nervios estaban descontrolados, sentía que las piernas le temblaban y no extrañaría para nada que de un momento a otro estas le fallaran, su cara estaba tan roja, que los tomates le tenían envidia, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

S-Sasuke-kun… yo… debo irme – dijo Hinata, tímidamente, escapando del Uchiha y no era broma, corría como si su vida dependiera de ello y de una forma u otra sentía que era así.

¡Espera, no te vayas! – dijo Sasuke, para después ir tras ella.

Hinata, se iba esquivando a las personas, tratando de no chocar con ellas, perder tiempo y que de esa forma el Uchiha la alcanzara, todos la miraban confundidos o sorprendidos, es algo extraño verla así de alterada; al llegar ver la salida, se apresuro más en llegar a ella, pero cuando la paso… ahí lo encontró.

S-Sasuke-kun… - dijo Hinata, sumamente sorprendida y avergonzada, no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos después de lo ocurrido en el salón de clases.

Te dije que teníamos que hablar – dijo Sasuke, acercándose a ella, la cual retrocedió, entre asustada y nerviosa.

¿D-De… que…? – pregunto Hinata, casi que antes del desmayo.

He podido notar que eres muy diferente al resto de las chicas y eso me gusta – dijo Sasuke, haciendo una pausa – por eso quisiera invitarte a salir ¿Qué dices? – pregunto, ahora si que sus piernas temblorosas no dieron para mas, cayo al piso de rodillas.

¿A…a…mi? ¿E-Estas…s-seguro? – pregunto Hinata, con los nervios a full y con la cara mas sonrojada del mundo.

Si – dijo Sasuke, dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantar, ella dudo por un momento pero decidió tomarla.

G-Gracias… - dijo Hinata, la mano, que el sostuvo por un momento, temblaban tanto como sus piernas aun lo hacían.

Y bien ¿Qué respondes? – pregunto Sasuke, nuevamente.

S-Si… - dijo Hinata, casi inaudible, pero para su suerte el Uchiha pudo oírla.

Bien, será mañana después de clases hasta entonces – dijo Sasuke, para después besarle la mejilla, cosa que puso la cara de ella devuelta al rojo vivo.

D-De…a…acuerdo – dijo Hinata, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, una vez que el Uchiha se perdió de su vista, hasta ahí pudo resistir y callo desmayada, e imposiblemente mas sonrojada.

¡Hinata-chan! – dijo Kiba, su mejor amigo, acercándose a ella rápidamente – oye ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Reacciona! – dijo casi desesperado, agitándola levemente, para no lastimarla.

S-Sasuke-kun… - fue lo último que dijo la muy, aun, impactada chica.

_**Fin de este fic**_

A mi me encanto escribirlo y espero que a ustedes les encantara leerlo, pobre Hinata, aguanto mucho jajaja. Déjenme reviews para saber que les gusto. Bueno eso es todo por ahora, ya que se me terminaron las vacaciones, pero pronto… volveré… hasta entonces sayonara.


End file.
